Jonas Love
by XxAmaranthxX
Summary: This is not just made by me, but also my best friend Stephy came up with the theme and the story line. I was editor and Advisor. ok This girl Nicole Jonas meets this new kid named Ryan Torgin. Joe Jonas Doesn't like him, Nick and Kevin dont either........
1. Aqward Meetings

**_Stephy owns Nicky, And I own Ryan beetches!! _**

--Nicole Jonas--

"NICOLE! GET UP MOM WANTS YOU DOWN STAIRS!"

"ALRIGHT IM COMING GOSH! JOE! I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN!"

Oh my gosh, being the Jonas Brothers' sister can be SO crazy sometimes!

"Good Morning!!" Nicole shouts with a tired smile on her face.

"Morning sweetie! How'd you sleep?" Mom asked as she handed me my breakfast

"Fine, until _someone, _woke me up!"

"Well I'm sorry! But mom wanted you down here so I had to wake you up." Joe said as he took a bite of his bacon

"Morning!" Nick said walking over to his seat

"Morning!" everyone said in unison

"Nicole," dad said as he turned the grey and black pages of the newspaper, and balancing his coffee mug in his hand "sweetie, what do you have planned for today?"

"Nothing really. I have cheerleading practice and then vocal. That's it." I said as I drank half a glass of orange juice.

"I'll take you!" Joe offered with his mouth filled with mashed and chewed up pancake bits.

"Thanks, I was going to ask you for a ride anyway," I gave him a smug look, (which as usual, he ignored. "Ok! I'm going to get ready now. See you in a few!"

"Ugh! We're never going to leave now!" Joe said sarcasticlly. Kevin and Nick giggled into their food. I gave them one of my best don't-mess-with-me looks. They stopped very quickly and went back horking down their food.

I walked up the stairs and opened the door to my room. My room is pink with a HUGE closet, a flat screen TV, a small lounge chair, a queen size bed with a canopy and girly things everywhere. Oh how I love my room, it really described the way I am as a person, (and that I have a great sense of style).

I picked out simple pink sweats and a white shirt that said _'Princess'_ in pink glitter on it. I put my hair into a high pony tail, grabbed my gym bag with my innials on it (in pink sequences) and went back down stairs.

"Ready sis?"

"Yeah. Lets get a move on Jo Bro!" I said as I followed my dearest brother to the door and into his sleek black volvo.

I was gazing out of the passenger seat window as usual, I liked to watch the world go by then I saw him! He had dirty blonde bed head (or what looked like it). He was standing next to a moving truck, moving boxes into the house nearby. I was so happy we were at a red light. Overwise he would have been just a beautifil glance. His hazel eyes shinned in the sunlight. He was stronger than he looked. Moving really heavy boxes, and furniture like a pro. I think he could be at least 15 or 16 years old. He stopped and looked towards the street for a quick breather, and I swear he was staring right at me!! His mouth was open and his eyes buldged right out of his head. It was weird but it looked cute on him. I giggled and blushed. He was going to walk towards the street but tripped over a box that read FRAGILE in big red letters. I bit my lip to keep my self form dying of laughter. When the light changed to green, I stared at him until he was a dot in the distance. I sighed and Joe inturrupted my thoughts, "So, what time do you have to be there?"

I slowly took my gaze away from the window to answer his obvious question. "11:30 like every saturday. Are you okay Joe? You look a little pale"

"Oh, really, I guess I'm a little slow today."

Hmm, he seems really weird. He wasn't acting like this before. Before I could ask him a question about his weirdness, I was at practice, way too quickly might I add.

--Joe Jonas--

"Damn right I was pale!" yes, I was yelling at myself butwhat else can I do, my little sister was going all lovey dovey on a guy she hasn't even met yet! Okay, maybe I'm overreacting. Yeah that's it. I'm overreacting. I guess I'll head on home now. I loosed my harsh grip of the steering wheel a bit. My knuckles were red from the grasp.

"I really need to calm down" I said while letting a strong breath out.

_Vibrate, Vibrate _I checked my phone to see who was calling. It was Nick.

"Hello."

"Hey dude, we just got inspired!"

"Really? Awesome! I'm headed home now!"

"Ok, I'll write it down before it escapes me."

"Ok, see you soon Jo Bro, in and out!"

"Heh, in and out!"

-_END-_

On the ride home, I tried to keep Nicky's look at that guy out of my mind. She really looked in to him though. And the way he looked at her!! Wait, Nicky's had boyfriend's before. Why am I getting so protective? He's just probably a new guy that needs to get settled first. Yeah, he'll probably not even think about getting a girlfriend. Yeah, that made the brotherly pain in my chest soothe down a bit.

--Ryan Torgin--

Ugh, how I hate moving. I've moved twice in my life, and I hate it. The feeling of being an outsider, not knowing anyone, and the boxes was my biggest concern. So many stupid boxes filled with useless knick-knacks and things we don't need. When all the boxes were inside, I went to my new room to put my stuff where I believe it should go. I grabbed a box, ripped it open with my bare hands, _I guess those karate classes payed off after all._ I took the clothes I stacked in the box out and onto my new bed. Everything was new in this house. The bed was bare, cabinets, closet, and everything in between. I took a deep breath, trying to get used to the new smell of the house and what not. Suddenly I felt tired. I got up from the floor, next to the box, and went to my sheetless mattress, lyed down, and tried to doze off. I had my hands behind my head, and tried to breathe slowly. Just when I was about to go into my dreamworld,

"RYAN!!" oh please tell me I'm dreaming. I tried to ignore the yelp.

"RYAN!!" ugh, now I know I'm not dreaming. I got up from ym mattress and went down the hall, down the stairs, through our new massive living room, out the front door and outside to the front yard to see what the hell these people wanted form me.

The heat from outside was outstanding. I never felt this type of heat before. Living in New York for most of my life kept me limited. Feeling the warm sun onmy face was very rewarding in the middle of March. I almost forgot what I came out here for. I saw my mom and my younger sister standing side by side, left hand on their hip, tapping their right foot on the pavement. If I didn't know any better, I could've sid they were twins.

"What mom?" I said tiredly. She didn't say anything. Nope, she had to be difficult. She eyed a pile of FRAGILE boxes next to her and my older sister Elizabeth (Lizzie) giggled to herself. I let out a I'm-getting-sick-of-this-can't-you-let-me-rest sigh and grabbed the first box.

"Where do you want it?" I asked like a servent.

"Living room. And be careful! My porslene dolls are in there!" my mom complained. That's all she did, complain, complain, complain. She never wanted to move out of the city, neither did Lizze. When they found out dad got a promotion and we had to move to L.A, I was hyped! But the Torgin twins (my mom and my sis) didn't approve one bit. It took my dad and I two weeks to show them all the benifits of moving to L.A and all the benifits this promortion had for us. Anywho, here we are, and no matter how much the Torgin twins complain, we aren't going cross-country (in my car because dad wanted his and mom's car flown to L.A) again.

I just rolled my eyes and walked inside with the box. When I came out for the other one, I saw her! She had wavy brown hair, deep brown eyes, soft lips, cheeks, nice pale tan skintone and was totally HOT! I didn't even notice I had my mouth open and my eyes were literally popping out of my head. I was so going to ask for her name but something really embarassing happened. I tripped over one of those stupid fragile boxes. I must've looked like the ultimate dork. I saw her biting her lip to keep from laughter. Great, I'll probably never see her again, and she'll remember me as the stupid dork who tripped over a box right in front of him. Ugh, I really blew it for my own self. I'm thinking we should've stayed in New York.

--Nicole Jonas--

Practice ended quickly. Too qucikly as always. Of course, Joe was there as soon as I got out (as always). Everything's always the same. I slugged my gym bag over my shoulder and walked lazily over to Joe's car.

"Hey Jo Bro." I sat in the passenger seat (as always) and rolled the window down all the way.

"Hey Nicky. How was practice?"

"Oh you know, same old same old."

"Cool. I'm gonna be late for vocal. Or I might not even go."

"Uh why? You always go to vocal. No matter what!" I didn't realize I was shouting until I said the last word.

"Nicky calm down. I need to get a tune up for my car." he was laughing into the steering wheel.

"Oh, sorry. I mean, vocal is really the only time all four of us spend time together really."

"Yeah I know." he tapped the steering wheel. I recognized the rhythm, it was S.O.S.

"I mean with you being a Junior, Nick being a Sophmore, Kevin in college, and me a Freshmen, we don't really see each other, only at home. And usually we're off doing our own things."

"Yeah you're right." silence. I hated silence between me and Joe. I had to change the subject quickly.

"You know, you could ask dad he can take the car."

"Yeah, I'll ask dad. Thanks Nicky." he patted my head like a dog that just learned a new trick. I gave him my 'look' and he laughed it off. He's such a jokester. I started to laugh too. We both laughed all the way home.

--Nick Jonas--

I was inspired!! Like, I couldn't believe I could come up with this kind of song. It was so random and became some type of love song but it wasn't a love song. Here is what I got so far, 'So I'll wait for her to come, she wont break my heart, she's so beautiful, she's my dream girl,' yeah, then I got stuck after that. Weird, I was watching baseball (Yankee's are winning against the White Sox 9-5 in the bottom of the 7th) and WHAM! These lyrics popped into my head. I only have that part. I'm gonna wait till Joe comes back from picking up Nicky and we'll attack this thing!

The last time I came up with a song that oddly Nicky came back from school, mad and sad (a couple of years ago) and BOOM! It was like I was in Nicky's head. It was like she said she's gonna die one day at a time without him. I rubbed my temples because head started to hurt and I walked over to her room. Nicky and I are extreamly close. I thought it's because we're close in age (a year apart), but then that's when I thought we were closer than I thought. I went to Nicky's room. The door was closed, I knocked politely.

"What?" I heard her say between tears.

"It's Nick, can I come in?"

"Whatever." I opened the door slowly and closed it with the palm of my hand.

"What happened?"

"He broke up with me." she buried her head in her pillow. She was sitting on her pink frilly bed crossed legged and vunerable.

"Jason?"

"Yeah. He said being with me was too complicated. He said I couldn't commite to the relationship." she sniffled in between almost every word.

"Well, that's because he was a jerk." I know that was a bit harsh, but the truth's the truth and she needed the truth.

"I know. I should've listened to you guys."

"No don't blame yourself. It was him who felt intimidated by your striking beauty." I gave her a sympathetic smile. She smiled back.

"Really?"

"Absolutely!" I sat on the bed next to her and gave her a side hug.

"I'm going to die one day at a time without him. But, I'll be okay."

"That's so weird."

"What?"

"I just thought a couple of minutes ago about you saying 'I'll die one day at a time'."

"Yeah, that is weird."

"Really is."

"I guess we're closer than we actually thought." She elbowed me slightly in the ribs and I hugged her side again.

If I got lyrics for love at first sight, Nicky saw a guy and now Joe's gonna bite her head off. I don't know why he's like that. Not even Kevin gets like that. And he's the oldest. Yeah he makes some comments about Nicky's boyfriends, but he let's her live her life, as do I but not Joe. He's the one that goes all baserk when Nicky gets a new guy. She's only had two other boyfriends. The first one, Matthew, she broke up with him because she caught him cheating on her. And to make matters worse, Joe told her way before the break-up that he looked like a bad boy (the one's that drink and cheat) Nicky got even more upset because Joe was right. Then Jason, he broke up with her because she had a busy scheduele. Excsuse her for having a life! Anyways, Joe said that he seemed like he needed a lot of attention, and she was too busy for this paticular guy. Guess what, he was right. I hope this guy'll pass Joe's exceptabe-to-be-Nicky's-boyfriend test. All I have to say to him is, 'Good luck dude!'


	2. SHUT IT JoBROS!

--Nicky--

Joe and I came back to a weirdly, quiet home. I guess everyone went to different places. I went straight to my room, dropped my gym bag on the floor, grabbed my robe and towel and went to take a shower.

When I came back to my room, I grabbed my iPod from my dresser, put on 'Never Far Behind' by Aly and AJ and dozed off.

I woke up to a moonlit room. The clock read 7:28 pm. I got up, and went downstairs to see what the Jo Bros where doing. The guys were sitting on the living room couch, all lights off. The only light came from the T.V. From the music coming from the surround sound speakers, I could tell they were watching a scary movie. I couldn't resist. It was up to that part when everyone yells 'Don't go in there! He's waiting for you!'. I creapted up behind the couch very sneaky-like and...

"BOO!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" the guys said in unison. I couldn't help myself, I started to laugh. They where each hugging different throw pillows, and cowarding in fear from the movie.

"OH MY GOSH!! YOU SCARED US!!" Nick said still in shock.

"I'm sorry, hehe, but I couldn't resist. Move over." they all moved over after they each took in a really deep breath. I sat down between Nick and Kevin.

"Anyway, so...Nicky, I heard you had a love at first sight." Kevin said bashing his eyelashes as a bad attempt of a girl in love. I was in shock.

"What! No I jus-! I-it-I just happened to notice the new neighbors that live two blocks over."

"Aahh, I see. So what's his name?" Nick asked

"I don't know."

"Look Nicky, you haven't even met this kid yet and I think-" Joe began, and I interrupted.

"No don't think. I don't even know his name. Ok, so please don't get over yourselves just yet okay? I'll let you know when I want you to jinx up my love life Joe!" I didn't know I was yelling until he flinched off of my last word. But I can't. He jinxed my other boyfriends, and I haven't even met this kid yet, so there's nothing to jinx right?

"Ok Nicky calm down. He was just being-" Kevin, always the peacemaker.

"PROTECTIVE?! IRRATIONAL?! Any of those words come to mind?!" I hated shouting at them but, come on. It really sucks to be the only girl and the youngest, and plus to have three really protective older brothers. I shrugged it off, got up and went back upstairs to my room. Leaving them to gawk at themselves like they do everytime I yell at them (which isn't often by the way).

I stomped up the stairs went in to my room and slamed the door. i walked over to my bed layed down and listened to my ipod i just needed to sort my thoughts.

Why do they always have to be so over protective i mean i can handle things my self,but i guess their just trying to protect me. It can get SO frustrating having the 3 most over protective brothers a girl can ever have. They can just be so UGHH! i need some sleep.

--Kevin Jonas--

"Dude why do you always have to butt in like that?!" Nick was sort of yelling at Joe.

"Look, I only want to protect our little sister! If anything happens to her I'll never forgive myself! And I know you two wont either." Joe said defending himself.

"Joe we care about Nicky just as much as you do. But you never give her future boyfriends a chance!" I said biting my lip, thinking of a way to talk to Nicky without hurting her feelings anymore.

"Ok we have to go and talk to her because she'll stay mad at us forever" Nick said as he got up and walked over to the stairs.

"Ok lets go we can't have her mad at us" Joe sighed and went over to the staris and I walked behind both of them.

We all walked upstairs to Nicky's room. Joe looked at Nick, and Nick looked at me. I sighed, shook my head slightly side to side and knocked on thr door.

KNOCK KNOCK

"GO AWAY I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO ANY OF YOU GUYS!!" Nicky yelled from inside of her room.

"Come on Nicky open the door please we wanna talk to you!" I yelled back at her, but it was a sympothetic yell, like a savior for her needs as she cries for help.

I had my hand on the door frame, and Nicky opened the door, tears streaming down her face, and her tearducts were red. I couldn't bare to look at her face, it hurt me way too much. I looked at Joe and gave him the usual look-at-what-you-did-to-Nicky look.

"Nicky, we want to apologize were really sorry about the way we acted." Nick spoke in a soft voice, looking at his shoes instead of her face. I guess it hurt him too.

"No I'm sorry I didn't mean to raise my voice at you guys its just... I just get a little frustrated sometimes and I know you guys only want to protect me."

"No we're sorry we shouldn't react like that its just your our little sis and we really care about you and we would die if anything happened to you. Well at least I know I would." Joe finally spoke up.

"Me too." I said

"Ditto." Nick said.

"Look Nicky, you can go out with whoever you want when you want and we'll promise to back off." I said. I actually mean it. I can't stand seeing her cry, or get mad from anything or anyone, especially if it was because of us.

"Yeah, I'll back off." Nick said. I knew he meant it too. I guess it was the way he said it, or the honesty in his eyes.

Nick and I looked at Joe. He had his arms crossed over his chest. We gave Joe a come-on-say-it look and he shrugged his shoulders, and said, "Yeah, Nicky I'll back off." he so doesn't mean it. He'll cave the first day he meets the guy. Ah well, I guess we'll see it when it happens, or at least watch him closely so he doesn't break his promise.

Ah, Sunday. Today Nicky, the guys and I go to the movies and then we go to rehersal. I don't know what movie we're going to see though. Oh, it's Nick's turn to pick the movie. I heard him talking about the new Johnny Depp movie. I think it's called Sweeney something. I think he said it was a musical. I hope it's good, I'm a fan of musicals to tell you the truth.

"Paul!!" ugh, my mom and dad are the only ones that call me by my first name. I really don't like my first name that much. I personally would favor Kevin over Paul.

"Yeah mom?!" I was in the Kitchen, getting a bottle of water. I could tell my mom was in the living room.

"Can you please come over here?" I put my bottled water on top of the counter and went to see what my mom wanted.

"What's the matter mom?"

"I was talking to Nicky, and she seemed a bit upset yesterday," she pasued "Do you know what happened?"

"Well..."

"Well what?" She said raising her voice a bit.

"Joe saw her loooking at the new neighbors down the street and she kind of noticed a guy"

"OK and what happened with that?"

"well mom you know how we can be over protective with Nicky especially Joe"

"Right! and this is why she was upset?"

"Yeah but we went to go talk to her and we all promised her we wouldn't butt in"

"Good im glad to see you 3 solved the problem your selves"

--Nicky Jonas--

We came back from the movie theatres I walked in first walked over to the living room and sat down in my spot in the middle of couch. Nick sat next to me then Joe and then Kevin.

"That was an awesome movie i loved it" I patted Nick on the back, just as he does to me when I do something right.

"Great choice Nick, it was a great movie" Joe said seconding my motion

"Well, it did have really good reviews online. And plus any Tim Burton and Johnny Depp movie is an automatic winner." Nick said, takng pride for himself.

"I liked the duets with Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett." I said thinking of the beats in my head.

"Really I liked it when the Italian guy sang," Joe said, "I am Singoire Pirelli of eh the londini in a Sweeney Todd movie!" Joe was singing in that really funny Italian accent the guy had in Sweeney Todd. He got up and made weird gestures with his hands in the middle of the living room. "To shave-a da face, To cut-a da hair, Require a grace, Require da flare." He went over to Kevin and made face shaving motions on Kevin's cheeks. I was dying of laughter, and so was Nick and Kevin. How can Joe keep such a straight face while being so silly? Then he stopped, we all laughed, even Joe. Wow, he's so silly.

"Hey Nicky,"

"Yes mom?" I asked between laughs.

"Can you go to the store for me with Nick?"

"Okay, what do you need?"

"I'm write you guys a list."

"OKAY!!" Nick and I said in unison.


	3. We Meet again for real

Off to the store to get, the essentals. Milk, butter, eggs, orange juice, and coffee. Nick and I were talking about the movie. The store was a good three blocks away, we had a good amount of time to talk.

--Ryan Torgin--

I sat on the porch of our new house. I had the whole house to myself. My mom and Lizzie were shopping in the city, (of course). And dad was working. I had the whole house to myself. And this is how I'm going to spend it. Sitting on the swinging bench on the front porch. It was such a nice Sunday. I thought about that girl I saw. She was so breathtaking. I wonder if she lives around here?I kept thinking about her silky emotional eyes, soft lips and golden brown hair. I sighed. I just souldn't stop thinking about her. But I don't even know her name, where she lives, nothing.

--Nicky--

Nickand I were a block away from the store. Hey, this is the block I saw that guy moving boxes in his house. He was really hot with his hazel eyes, biceps, yeah he was a beautiful sight. Which house was it? I remembered it was near the traffic light. WAIT, it was on the right side. I really don't remember the house, but I remember the guy. WAIT A MINUTE!! IS THAT HIM ON THE PORCH OF THAT HOUSE?!

OH MY GOODNESS IT IS HIM!! WHAT DO I DO?!

--Ryan--

Oh gosh! I think that's the girl I saw yesterday! Yeah it is! What do I DO!! Ok, calm down, I'll just pretend I didn't notice her. Ok, this works.

--Nicky--

I'm going to ask him for his name. I can't go on thinking about him without even knowing his name. Ok, I'm going to do it.

--Ryan--

Oh gosh, she's stopped. RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY HOUSE! I'm going to say something. No I'll wait until she says something.

--Nicky--

"Hey, I'm Nicky. You new around here?" what am I asking of course he is!

"Yeah. I just moved here yesterday. I'm Ryan." he smiled a gorgeous smile at me. And I blushed.

"Oh, this is my brother Nick."

"Hey." Nick said to be polite.

"HI! You're one of the Jonas Brothers aren't you?"

"Yeah he is and I'm their sister."

"Wow, really, that's cool. I have a sister, but she's a brat." I giggled flirtaiously

"Well, nice to meet you Ryan, but we have to go to the store, or do you want to get more acuainted with Ryan."

"No, I should really go with you."

"Nah, it's ok I'll go. Take your time." Then Nick left. OMG I love Nick.

--Ryan--

She's a Jonas sister than? That's really cool. I learned she goes to cheerleading on Saturdays at 11:30 and goes to vocal 3 hours after. And on Sundays she goes to the movies with her brothers early, like around 12 or 1 in the afternoon. And she told me she goes to BayRidge High . She has 4 brothers, Frankie (the youngest), Nick, Joe, and Kevin (who's the oldest). She's so sweet, and so kind. I told her I was going to transfer into BayRidge, and so was my sister. And yeah I couldn't wait, I asked her out. And she said yes!! We're going to hang out on Friday afterschool. We still don't know yet, but I don't care, I'm going to go out with a great girl! My dad would be so proud. Heh, my sister might actually get along with her. And I know it's to early to say this, but I think I'm falling in love with Nicky Jonas.


	4. Circus Games

**_HI! I'm Stephy! The other writer of Jonas Love. Sorry for the delay, we have abandoned this story for quite sometime. Won't happen again, I promise. We worked extremely hard on this chapter. It took us a lot of inperation from songs to get it right. We hope you enjoy this chapter! I own Nicole, Sammy owns Ryan! _**

--Joe--

Ugh, Nicky's going out with that kid she saw from the car window a couple of days ago. It's already been a week. Well, it's not going so bad. I think I'm actually staring to like this guy. He's really polite, and treats Nicky like she's goddess. He's even went to our vocal classes and sang a bit with us. He has a good voice. The guys and I are really feeling like he's apart of the family. He goes to movie day with us and also, he comes over for dinner like, 2-3 times a week. He respects Nicky's scheduele, and he's in a couple of her classes in school. If Nicky says she has to do something with us (her brothers) he understands and tells her he'll re-scheduele. Like I said he really like this guy. He's like a fifth brother. He plays with Frankie, helps Nick with some song problems, helps me with some lyrical problems and even helps Kevin with guitar problems. We respect his advice and Nicky is really happy. And she's extreamly happy that I layed off. Ryan even helps around the house. Mom and dad usually don't like Nicky's boyfriends but Ryan is the ultimate exception. Yeah, he's an awesome kid. And his sister is pretty cute too. Heh, well, if Nicky's happy, I'm happy.

--Nicky--

Out of all days to not exist, i pick today. Okay, it's Spring Break, one day, Kevin, Joe, Nick, Ryan, and I went to the carnival. Everything was fine. We took pictures, we ate cotton candy, we had corn dogs, and Ryan and the guys were really bonding, I was inpressed. This was the last week I would hang out with my Jo Bros, they're going on their European tour, I wanna spend a good spring break with them and Ryan of course. We went on the roller coaster, the tilt-a-whirl, and other fast and cool rides. We stayed at the carnival till nightfall. The beautiful lights, the odd characters, the weird-os and the circus freaks, I loved it all. Until, we went to see the freak show. Some clowns here, acrobats there, and the main attraction, The Illusionist. He can make fantasy and fiction turn real. The Iluusionist himself had an Italian accient with a thin curled mustashe, very old-fashion, and circus-like. We were watching him lift a 20 ton elephant right off the ground in mid air! Joe was fasinated, Nick and Kevin were shocked in awe and amazment. Ryan, was paralized in shock. I myself, was very impressed. How does he do that!?

The Illusionist asked for voulenteers. Of course, my idiotic borthers and boyfriend, decided to raise my hands for me. All they did was say, "hey hey hey! over here! let her go! let her go!" And of course the Illusionist pick me. Yay. I don't get stage fright or anything, I'm just nervous of what he's going to. The Illusionist held out his hand, and i took it unwillingly. We walked over to the center of the ring, i stood next to a complete stranger, about late 20's early 30's, a mildly young man. The Illusionist started to say, "Please welcome our voulenteers! What's your name ma'am?" "Nicole" I was yes, nervous beyond all reason. I looked into the audience, and saw, front row, my JoBros and Ryan waving at me. I waved slightly back, thanks for letting me do this guys! Yeah really... He asked the other guy's name and went on with the illusion.

Two buff guys came out of nowhere to help him. He said with pride, "I will decapitate this mans' body, and resemble with only one hand!" The oohs and ahhs form the audience filled the tent. OMG! I have a huge phobia of a large amount of blood and dead bodies. I hope there is NO blood. One buff guy took a chair out and left. The other buff guys sat on the chair. The Illusionist circled around him a dozen times. Then it happened! POP! he took the guys left arm off, blood or what looked like blood was everywhere! I tried not to puke, I knew i was turning colors. This will not turn out well.

--Kevin--

"Ew, gross, he took the guys' arm off! Dude that is disgusting!" Nick said. "COOL!! I WANNA DO THAT! NICK GIVE ME YOUR ARM!" Joe said. "I think i'm gonna throw up!" Ryan said.

"You're not the only one, look at Nicky's face! She's turning green!" I pointed out. "Someone do something!"

--Nick--

Oh no, I have this feeling Nicky has a phobia of a lot of blood! She's gonna faint, I feel it. She's my other half! My twin! I know what's going to happen! I have to tell Joe!

--Nicky--

"May you hold this man's arm for me?" The Illusionist waved the arm in my face. I held out my hand as a reflex and he placed the arm in my free hand. I did NOT feel good. The room was spinning. I began to hyperventilate. I couldn't breathe properly. I saw blurs of people, everywhere. I felt weak. I knew i was going to fall over. My knees unbuckled. I felt the sensation of falling. I don't know if i did, I feel numb all over.

--Joe--

"NICKY!" she fell over! She fainted! My baby sister! I need to do something! Nick warned me, but I said she'll be fine! Stupid me! I hopped over the border between the ring and the seats. I ran over to the crowd hovering over her. Forget 'excuse me's i shoved everyone in my way. I may have even thrown people out of my way too. I went up to Nicky. "Nicky! It's me Joe, are you ok?!" Oh stupid, she won't answer you! "Everything's gonna be alright. I'll be here with you through it all." "Me too," said Kevin, "And me," said Nick "I'll be here too," said Ryan. All of them were behind me and not so around that they were hovering, but enough to be near her. "I'll call an ambulence!" Ryan said. "Nick, call mom and dad!" Kevin said urgently. "Kevin get her water!" I told him. He went, Ryan went, and Nick went. All was left was me and Nicky. My baby sister, so fragile and weak in my strong hands. She felt as gentle as a soap bubble. "Everything will be fine, as long as you stay with us. Stay with us Nicky!" I had my head resting on her fragile shoulder. I was crying, sobbing. Hopeing my sister won't die on me, on us.


End file.
